With the development of thin film field effect transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology and the progress in industrial technology, the production cost of a liquid crystal display is reduced continuously while the manufacturing process thereof is improved increasingly, making it a mainstream technology in the flat panel display field in place of the cathode ray tube display. The TFT-LCD display becomes an ideal display device due to its advantages including small size, low power consumption, no radiation, and so on.
At present, the TFT-LCD can be classified into Twisted Nematic (TN) type, In Plane Switching (IPS) type and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) type in terms of display mode, wherein an ADS-type TFT-LCD usually forms a multi-dimensional electric field by an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientation, which are located between the slit electrodes and directly above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which enhances the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The ADS technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, such that the display device has advantages of high resolution, high transmissivity, low power consumption, wide viewing angles, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, etc.